Indigo PoUtCCAstecy! (Indigo Prophecy,Pucca and Outlast(Moments)
by Trains45
Summary: Garu and Pucca now live in the city...but Garu experiences Horrors ever since He saw the ghost Pucca...He then Records anything as possible(PuccaXGaru) (LucasKanexDancerPucca) (ToonGaruxToonPucca)
1. Garu and Ghost Pucca!

(Some quotes of what Garu Panics are from Markiplier! I love the Little piggy parts! XD LITTLE PIGGY NO BOTHER ME!)

*Garu's POV*

"I can't believe this!...She went through all that Trouble To do something to save my life from dangers! Oh my god..." **I Arrive at my home with my Camcorder and enough Batteries to Record every possible event.** "My sword won't do damages to the ghost pucca...I've got to record as much as i can...I hope" **I somehow get the feeling that Pucca is watching me from the woods...** "Hello? You still there?...Anyone there? Please!*there's a noise i can hear...i start going on with the Little piggy speech...yet i record anyevents...Then The ghost Pucca who has a solid body Spots me and starts chasing me!

"Ooookay...Alright uh-oh uh-oh GIMMESUMTHIN! GIMMESUMTHIN! OH MY GOD! GIMME SUMTHIN! KLO DA DAM DOOR!" *I close the door violently...i had no other choice.* "I am going to di-" *but the Ghost Pucca spots me again!* "AUGH! NO THAT WAS BAD! *I bash the door open and runs only to see that the ghost Pucca is close to me!* "WAAHA AUGHGAWD!" *but i lose her easily again and start the Little piggy thing again* "Little Piggy...Little Piggy no no go home. Little Piggy no bother me...Little piggy little piggy gonna go on...Free...AH SHE'S RIGHT THERE! AH!" *I begin to Panic a lot!*

"LITTLE PIGGY NO! NO! LITTLE PIGGY GO HOME! DON'T GET ME! I'MA LITTLE PIGGY!" *I manage to hide* "Little piggy not here. Little Piggy go go!

*I get Pulled by the ghost pucca slower. and slower to her world and i try to shake her off* "WHAZAHELL?!"

*GET READY!*

*Taps L and R* *GREAT!*

*Pucca comes in into rescuing me!* *GET READY!*

*taps L and R again* *GREAT!* *Pucca shakes the photo to release the Ghost me!*

"RUN MAN RUN!" *I try to warn the ghost me from the ghost pucca...they both fly away...somewhere*

Pucca:Garu! Are you okay?! what happened?! *I would so Run away from Pucca but i wouldn't do it since she saved me...so i chose to explain what happened*

"H-here...watch the Entire footage..." *I give the camcorder to Pucca*

Pucca:You found a writing?...what did it say?...Oh my god..you're trying to redeem yourself after all the Times you ran away from me?

"Y-yes..thats why i had to record anyevent...least i recorded the writings..." *Pucca kisses me as a way to calm myself down*  
"Look Pucca...i'm sorry if i didnt show any love to you...like you do to me...but...you deserve it...a lot" *I kiss Pucca back which makes her Dream come true after so many chases*

Pucca:YYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYY! I finally got a Kiss from Garu! *i smiled to appriciate Pucca's company*

(The next chapter involves Indigo Prophecy Characters, Credits to VOOZ and ATARI I do NOT own pucca funny love all characters from pucca Belong to VOOZ)


	2. Garu and Pucca Help Toon Pucca!

"Pucca! You seeing this?! Toon Pucca is crying about the Toon me! are we just gonna watch?!" Garu showed concerned of Toon Pucca...But Pucca thinks of a Response to give to Garu.

X=YES O*=NO

Pucca:No! We're NOT letting Ring ring get away with this! C'mon my darling Garu! we're taking her down!

"D-darling?! *Garu shakes his head* R-right. let's take her down..for good"

(T. as in Toon)

Toon Pucca:Why Garu?! WHYYYYY?! *she cried so much for Toon Garu...she looks at Pucca and Garu*M-mister and Miss...(Garu and Pucca)..She...SHE ERASED MY BOYFRIEND!

"What?! Dang...we were late..."

Pucca:We're not. Look. there's Ring ring over there...Garu. you HAVE to take down Ring Ring. Show her NO mercy!

"Right. I'll handle this."

Ring Ring:You?!/Garu?! I thought i've dele- *she got cut off by Garu* "I don't care about that. but what i do know..if i can save my toon self then this hell will finally end!"

*GET READY! Blinks*

*Both Greens* *GREAT!*

*Pucca witnesses her Boyfriend unleashing his inner Power*

Pucca:Garu?!

*GET READY! Blinks*

"Save the World..by making Toon Pucca Cry..and to erase Toon Garu?" *Both Blues* "Was that the best you could think of?" *Both Yellows*

"You and Your Worthless Deeds?! HOW DARE YOU MAKE TOON PUCCA SUFFER FOR YOUR OWN GAIN?!" *Blue and Yellow Same time* *GREAT!*

"You will Pay!"

Pucca:...

Ring Ring:...

*Garu gives a Very Scary Deatg stare at Ring Ring* "Ring Ring... I AM TAKING TOON GARU BACK!"

º º º + + + (º=Lives Left +=Empty Lives Slots)

*GET READY!*

Toon Pucca:!...Mister Garu...He released his anger to avenge Toon Garu?...

*Red,yellow, Both Blues* *GREAT!* *Garu dodges the attacks by Ring Ring*

*GET READY!* *Blue,yellow,green,both greens*

*L and R meter Blinks*

Pucca:Get her Garu! Toon Pucca:You can do it !

*Taps L and R* *GREAT!*

Ring Ring:*she realizes of what she has done*GARU I'M SO SORRY!*but Garu ignores her Pleadings as he Causes More damages to Ring Ring*

"There's only one way i can forgive you..." *Both Reds,Both Greens* *GREAT!* "WHEN YOU FREEZE YOURSELF OVER!" *Garu Defeats Ring Ring once and for all and without Mercy!*

Pucca:Always dwelling on the fight eh Garu?

"I sure do. Now let's get Toon Garu back." *Toon Pucca accompanies Garu and Pucca as well*

*After a while of Garu somehow reviving his Toon self...*

Toon Garu:Oww...what happened? Oh wait a minute! That annoying Blue girl didnt kill me! Where is That pathetic twerp?!

Garu:There's no time for that now Toon Garu...you got a girl to comfort.

Toon Pucca:Garu?!Is that you Garu?!

Toon Garu:Yep! I'm still me...wha...what are you- *Toon Pucca hugs and kisses Toon Garu*

Toon Pucca:Oh Garu! I was so worried! *she still hugs and kisses toon garu*and You ...You're a true hero with Honor! You really do!

"Thanks..if you excuse me me and Pucca gotta get goin'..there's still much more for us to adventure...and if you see Anything Happening...Call me."

Pucca:Garu!

"Heh...sorry Pucca i just said that incase something bad happens."

Toon Pucca:Right. Good Luck You two! *she waves farewell to Pucca and Garu.*

*after Pucca and Garu finally arrive at their apartment*

Pucca:You did it! You saved your Toon self! I'm Mostly impressed!

"Yeah...I chose not to forgive her...sorry ain't gonna cut the Ketchups..." *Pucca hugs and Kisses Garu by his heroic choice*

"I didn't knew about this Toon selves but...it sure makes me a Ninja that wants to catch a few z's..." *Garu sleeps in his own bed while Pucca sleeps on hers*

"Sleep well Pucca"

Pucca:Same to you Garu.

*The both sleep peacefully*

*END OF CHAPTER!* (This is what could have happened if Pucca had dialogue trees heh...just trying to being creative as possible...anyways i hope you enjoyed!)


	3. Dancer Pucca's Hope of Love!

Dancer Pucca:Oh Kane...least he's not stubborn as Marshall arts. but yet again...he respects him...oh Kane..i love him...

Marshall arts:You looking for Lucas Kane? he's at the city...same apartment were Pucca and Garu live.

Dancer Pucca:Lucas?! It's been so much the last time i saw him...Oh i can't wait to see How he is today i would invite him to a picnic...watch the sunset and and...ohh Lucas...

Marshall Arts:Go get him...if it means to you so much. perhaps you can go and find him. wish you luck pardner! *Dancer Pucca heads out to find Lucas Kane*

*Garu,Pucca and Kane are at the Arcade having fun*

Kane:INB4 The Sword stops at the 200.

Garu:Who knows c'mon man Press the button!

*Kane presses the button*

Kane:INB4 200. In-spiel. In-spiel.

Garu:Ughh...the sword was at 50- OH 200! LOL MAAATE! Woo!

Pucca:OH MY GOD NO! NOOO! WOO! Yeaaah! we did it!

Kane:Oh my god. how did i predict that? (no he didnt use the future abilities.)

Dancer Pucca:Hi Kane!~

Kane:Hi Dancer Pucca. what's up?

Garu:What up?

Pucca:It's been a while.

Dancer Pucca:I know right? I came to Find my cute Lucas Kane and here he is! *she hugs Kane a lot*

Garu:Whoa kane i didn't knew you were a lucky guy!

Kane:Am i? let's continue our fun..let's see...Me and Garu will be Playing some Pump it up Zero

P1=Garu(Crazy) P2=Kane(Crazy) *the song they play is Jump by Banya

Pucca:Ready? *the song starts playing* Here we go!

*Both Players were playing good*

Dancer Pucca:You're gonna break the meter! Can't wait to see it!

*after the songs Garu and Lucas Kane played they had the S rank on the 3 stages!*

Both Puccas:we ENJOYED watching you dance!

*END of mini chapter!*


End file.
